Taste
by ReefChic7
Summary: <html><head></head>Eric tells Sookie about Bill's betrayal, but what if he didn't leave when she told him to? Set after the season 3 finale. There will be at least a few more chapters. Any mistakes are mine as I don't have a beta yet.</html>
1. Chapter 1

"Taste"

He gripped her shoulders. "Sookie, ask me in."

She angrily shoved him back, away from the threshold that she knew he could cross, as she had not rescinded his invitation. "No! I fucking hate you! I hate you!"

Her brown eyes welled up with tears and if he had a heart, he felt sure it would hurt at the sight of them. "I did not tell you this to hurt you. I apologize that it was my words that brought you pain. Please understand I did not know what Bill was up to. I would have-"

"Would have what, Eric?" She spit out, her eyes flashing, her hands thrown out to her sides. "Protected me? Or used me to your own advantage?"

He shook his head, the cement stiffening his hair. He stepped forward, he could feel the heat radiating off her small frame. "I don't know what I would have done, Sookie. But I would have made sure you wouldn't have been used by the queen."

She slowly sunk to the threshold, her shoulders slumping, then slowly raising with her quiet sobs. "Like Bill did?" She whispered, her voice catching in her throat.

He lowered himself so that he crouched near her. "Sookie." He said softly. "I _am_ sorry." He gently reached out, brushing a tear from her cheek with his thumb. She grasped his hand tightly, holding it against her soft, warm skin.

"Why, Eric?" She murmured. "Why did he do this to me? He was…everything to me." Her eyes searched his for answers he didn't have.

"I am sorry for your pain," he responded quietly. He gently took her shoulders, helping her to her feet. "Don't shed your tears for him. He doesn't deserve them."

She nodded as his hand slid down her arm to her hand. She was so small and delicate. She fingered the drying concrete on his skin. "Eric, you need to get out of these clothes and wash this off your skin. Cement sucks all of the moisture away."

His lip curled a bit. "Why, Sookie? Are you trying to get me naked?" He stepped forward as she led him inside. He followed her through the dimly lit house to her bathroom. He watched her, somewhat confused, as she started the shower and went about getting him a clean towel. He leaned against the doorframe, feeling the cement tighten more on his skin.

"Strip," she said calmly when she turned to face him. There was not hint of a smile of her face, no teasing.

"Strip?" His eyebrow popped up and he struggled to keep his composure. He slowly unzipped his track jacket and shrugged out of it, letting it fall to the floor. "Like this?" He asked, pulling his tank top over his head. His muscles in his back and arms rippled. His abs flexed as he hooked his fingers into the waist of his pants.

"Wait," she sighed and knelt down, fighting with his boots and socks. He watched the top of her blonde head with amusement. She growled a bit under her breath and reached for a pair of scissors, snipping through his laces. "There!" She tugged the boots off triumphantly.

"Now what?" He asked, curious as she stood before him, hands on her hips. Her eyes were still red-rimmed; tear stains on her cheeks. He wanted to kiss them away.

"Pants, then shower." She motioned to the steam billowing out from the curtain.

He met her challenge and slid his pants down, revealing his bare skin. He watched her eyes try to keep focus on his face, although they fluttered down a few times. He stepped passed her to get into the shower, the muscles of his long, lean legs flexing. He was particularly proud of his ass, with the twin dimples below his lower back. He had been told many times that it was quite magnificent.

The hot water coursed over his skin, relieving the tightness of the cement. He soaked his hair, trying to comb through it with his fingers to no avail. He glanced to the side and could see her outline on the other side of the shower curtain, stock-still.

"Sookie?" He said quietly.

"Yes, Eric?" She answered.

"Would you have a comb I could use on my hair?" He squirted some of her shampoo into his hand. It smelled of her, but also reminded him of memories long past. Sweet and warm, like the honey Aude would spread onto his bread in the mornings.

"Here." She reached around the curtain, presumably handing him a comb.

His hair was lathered with her shampoo, the suds slowly working down into his eyes. "Can you give me a hand?" He asked, squinting at her through the soap. He turned his back to her so she could reach his hair.

He felt her hesitate. "Sookie?" The curtain moved and a hand wiped the soap away from his eyes. He opened his eyes, to see her standing in front of him. He was startled as his eyes started to travel down.

"Hey, buddy, eyes up here!" She snapped her fingers to get his attention.

He grinned. "Eyes above the waist?"

She rolled her eyes. "How about above the neck?"

He bent his knees a bit to give her better reach. Her fingers tangled into his blond locks and started to scrub. He closed his eyes at her touch, enjoying the way it felt to have someone wash his hair. Normally he showered alone. It had been centuries since he had a relationship and he wasn't about to let a fangbanger into his shower. He peaked one eye open, taking in her tan skin, her arm so close to his face.

He could smell her and she was intoxicating. He felt himself stir and he tried to contain his excitement. She stepped closer, trapping him against her stomach. She rinsed his hair under the water and applied the conditioner. He took the comb and ran it through. Her hands slid down to his chest, making small circles in the shampoo trails.

He reached for her body soap and squeezed a generous amount onto the loofah and started washing his arms. His eyes closed as she took it away from him and began to wash his chest and stomach. He leaned his head back under the water, washing out the conditioner. He moved a bit under the water to let her enjoy its warmth, as he could tell from the goose flesh on her skin she was cold. He noticed that her hair was clipped up, leaving her neck bare. He watched her pulse point jump with each beat of her heart, and he longed to put his lips to her neck, his teeth to her skin, and to delicately puncture the soft flesh. Her breasts were full and brown from the sun, her nipples erect. He could feel her desire for him and he longed to pull her close.

She pushed him back against the shower wall, continuing to wash him, sliding down the length of his hip, his thigh, and his calf. The soap slid between their skin as she stood back up, reaching behind him to knead his back, his ass. He took the loofah from her and raised an eyebrow," May I?" He asked softly.

Her brown eyes stared hesitantly into his. He could feel his question rolling around in her mind. The answer was yes. He ran the soapy sponge over her shoulders, down her arms.

"No," she whispered softly.

"No?" He repeated, confused. He had heard her answer in her head. He had felt her respond to him.

"No," she said again, taking the sponge from his hand. "No, you can't wash me." She hung the sponge on the shower caddy.

He looked into her face, cupping her cheeks with his hands. "Sookie?"

"But there are other things you can do," she continued, leaning into him.

Her body was pressed against his and his senses spun out of control. His mouth hungrily found hers, ravishing the recesses of it, sucking on her tongue as if he were starving. Her hands slid down his broad shoulders, to his arms, gripping him tightly.

Her heartbeat thudded in his ear as he felt his fangs descend. He spun her around, pressing her back against the wall. His hands gripped her hips as he slid himself against her. She moaned as he cupped her breasts, flicking the nipples until they warm and he took one into his mouth, sucking and teasing it with his tongue. He felt her small hand encompass him and gently begin to stroke. His body shook with his desire for her.

"Eric," she whispered. "I want you."

His tongue licked at her neck and he took in a deep breath. "Are you sure?" He spoke against her skin, longing for a taste of her.

"Yes, I want to forget." Her mouth caught his and she hungrily returned his kisses. Her tongue stroked his fangs, causing him to moan into her mouth.

"Sookie, this is not how I want our first time to be," he said quietly, catching her eyes. "I want you to be with me, but not to forget Bill."

She grasped his hands. "I want you, Eric. I have wanted you for a very long time. I want to do this with you."

He reached behind him and turned off the water. He grabbed the towels and quickly stepped out of the shower, handing one to her and rubbing himself dry. She dried off and stood beside him on the bath mat, her eyes confused. "Eric, please."

He put his finger to her lips. "Hush, lover," and he swept her into his arms. He strode into the bedroom, gently laying her down on her bed. He climbed onto the bed, hovering over her as he laid kisses on her forehead, her eyes, her cheeks and her mouth. Her lips responded to his willingly, nibbling at him and moaning when he let his body rest upon hers. One hand cupped her breast; the other stroked her hair.

He leaned his forehead against hers, gently rubbing his face against hers. He reached between them, his fingers sliding between her legs. She gasped as he felt her hot wetness on his fingers as he began to stroke her.

"Sookie," he breathed out," you feel so warm."

She shuddered under him and moved in time with his fingers, her mouth once again reaching for his. He pressed against her leg, sliding along her thigh. She arched her back and he bent his head down, taking her breast into his mouth again. His fangs nipped at the skin, his whole body humming from her scent.

"I want you inside me, Eric," she breathed into his ear. "Now."

He brushed himself at her entrance, his tip at her opening. His lips found her again. "Look at me," he whispered and her eyes opened. His was lost in their depths, in awe of all that he saw there. Pain, confusion, anger…but most of all desire and he knew it was a desire for him.

She pricked her tongue against his fang and he tasted the blood in his mouth.

"Go ahead," she smiled softly. "Taste me."

He groaned and sucked her tongue into his mouth, the taste of her driving him wild. The sweet fae in her blood combined with taking the blood of someone he craved so deeply was almost more than he could stand. He pushed himself inside of her and she cried out, her hips rising to meet his. He began a slow and steady pace, sheathing himself deeply inside of her and pulling out till he was barely in. Her hips rocked against his, as he looked down at her body, admiring the brownness of her skin, her pert breasts, her flat tummy; he watched where they were joined together.

"Will you take my blood?" He asked, his gaze traveling back up her body to meet her eyes that were watching him.

"Yes," she whispered," I want to taste you."

He bit into his wrist and brought it to her mouth. Before she wrapped her lips around it, she leaned her neck to the side." Drink me." She started to suck on his wrist and he sank his head to her neck. His tongue tasted her skin and his lips began to kiss and suck.

He moved his hips in time with hers, her nails digging into his back. He nuzzled her skin and slowly bit into her.

She cried out and he began to drink her in. He was lost; lost in her and her scent and her taste and her body. His hand stroked her stomach, her arm, her leg and she wrapped her legs around his hips, matching him thrust for thrust.

His wound on his wrist healed and she gently kissed it as he continued to suck from her. He could feel her inside of him, in his blood, in his mind and her arousal was driving him over the edge.

He sat back on his heels, taking her with him so that she now straddled his lap. She braced her feet on either side of him on the bed and lifted herself in a slow and maddeningly steady rhythm. He was nearing his release and from the way she moved she seemed to be close as well.

"I will wait for you," he whispered into her ear, his hands holding her hips.

"I am so close," she responded, opening her eyes. He held her gaze, their mouths brushing against one another. Her body started to tense around him and her back began to arch. Sweat glistened on her body. He rocked his body into hers and her head fell back as she started to cry out. He pulled her back against him, pounding into her as his own release neared. His mouth caught he breast and his fangs pierced the skin.

"Eric!" She screamed, her hands grasping his hair, burying him closer to her. He groaned in response as he spilled himself into her.

"Mitt hjärta är fullt, älskare." He whispered to her, his body still moving gently in hers. His hands stroked her back and her hair, now out of her clip. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. "Älskare."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sookie's POV**

His long fingers curled over her shoulder and anger ripped through her. Her hands shoved against his strong chest, pushing him away from the threshold. She knew he could cross over, as she had not rescinded his invitation. Pain ripped through her, she had no idea the betrayal could run so deep. "No! I fucking hate you! I hate you!"

She could feel the tears filling her eyes, threatening to steep over her eyelashes. She tore her gaze away from him, knowing his piercing blue eyes could see through her.

"I did not tell you this to hurt you. I apologize that it was my words that brought you pain. Please understand I did not know what Bill was up to. I would have-"

A wave of nausea encased her as she threw her hands to her sides in anger." Would have what, Eric? Protected me? Or used me to your own advantage?"

He had made it clear at Russell's how deep his loyalty ran and it did not extend past him and his child. He shook his head and she watched the locks thicken with cement. He stepped closer to her and even though she was angry with him she couldn't move away. "I don't know what I would have done, Sookie. But I would have made sure you wouldn't have been used by the queen."

She slowly sunk to the floor, her shoulders slumping, then shaking with her quiet sobs. "Like Bill did?" She whispered, her voice catching in her throat. She leaned her head back as he towered over her. He lowered himself so that he was crouched in front of her and she inhaled his scent and closed her eyes.

"Sookie, I _am_ sorry." She felt his hand brushing a tear from her cheek. She grasped his hand tightly, holding it against her soft, warm skin. His hand was so cold, but his touch was warm and caring.

"Why, Eric?" She murmured. "Why did he do this to me? He was…everything to me." She stared into his eyes, hoping he would have the answers she didn't.

"I am sorry for your pain," he responded quietly. He took her shoulders, helping her to stand. "Don't shed your tears for him. He doesn't deserve them."

She nodded as his hand trailed down her arm, his fingers holding hers. She fingered the drying concrete on his skin. It was becoming stiff and crusty. Her practical nature kicked in. His clothes were going to be ruined. "Eric, you need to get out of these clothes and wash this off your skin. Cement sucks all of the moisture away."

His lip curled a bit and she saw the glimmer in his eyes. "Why, Sookie? Are you trying to get me naked?"

She ignored his remark and led him through the dimly lit house and down the hallway to her bathroom. He leaned against the door jam, his eyebrow arched as he watched her start the shower. She opened a cabinet and took out a freshly laundered, large white towel, laying it on the counter.

"Strip," she said calmly when she turned to face him. She saw the surprise in his eyes at her command. She was in a no nonsense mood and wasn't going to play into his teasing.

"Strip?" He slowly unzipped his track jacket and shrugged out of it, letting it fall to the floor. "Like this?" He asked, pulling his tank top over his head. His muscles in his back and arms rippled. His abs flexed as he hooked his fingers into the waist of his pants.

She stepped forward and stopped his hands. "What is this?" He asked, confusion crossing his face. She pushed him back with her body, her hands tugging at his pants.

"Sookie?" He questioned as she tugged them down to his ankles, standing back up in a smooth movement, taking his face in her hands.

"Shut up, Eric," she whispered and pulled his mouth to hers. She hungrily kissed him, her tongue gently stroking his fangs as they slipped down. He groaned into her mouth and pulled her hips tight against his, his hands sliding down her ass, massaging her into him. His hands fumbled with her t-shirt and her skin burned under his icy hot touch. How was that even possible? That his touch could be so cold and yet so hot? He tugged her top over her head as she nibbled on his lip. His hands slid up her back, deftly undoing her white lace bra, freeing her breasts and allowing her to rub her warm skin against his chest.

He shuddered as she reached between them and took him into her hand, his hardness pulsating at her touch. He murmured something in an ancient tongue against her neck, rubbing his smooth skin against hers. His fingers caught in the waist of her shorts and he slid them down, taking her panties with them.

"Eric," she whispered, her voice husky in her ears. His fingers were slipping between her folds, sliding around in her wetness. "I want you to fuck me. Now."

His eyes caught hers in surprise, the smell of her blood and her arousal intoxicating him. "Sookie-"

"Eric, don't talk." She pressed his fang into her lip, drawing her blood. "Just fuck."

His voice brought her out of her daze. He had just finished pulling off his jacket and was starting on his pants. Her face flushed from what she had just been thinking. She shook her head and stepped forward.

"Wait," she sighed and knelt down, fighting with his boots and socks. Who ever heard of boots with track pants? The shoelaces were stiff and unmovable. She growled a bit under her breath and reached for a pair of scissors, snipping down the row of his now gray laces. "There!" She tugged the boots off triumphantly and almost lost her balance.

"Now what?" He asked. She stood before him, hands on her hips. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror, her red eyes and tear-stained cheeks. She certainly wasn't looking her best. At least her ponytail still looked neat and perky, and that was saying a lot after the day she had had.

"Pants, then shower." She pulled back the white shower curtain and stuck her hand under the water. It was warm; although she wasn't sure how hot or cold he would like it.

Holding her gaze, as if challenging her to look away, he started to push his pants down over his hips, revealing his bare skin. Somehow she wasn't surprised that he didn't have anything on under them. She tried to hold his eyes, but couldn't help but to glance down as he slid them over his well-defined V, down his thighs and let them puddle at his feet. He was well proportioned, surprisingly, if not startling so. She swallowed and found herself thinking,"Beeehl? Beeehl who?" She snickered under he breath.

She could feel him watching her out of the corner of his eyes as he stepped into the shower. She admired the long lean muscles of his legs as they flexed. She felt her cheeks color as she watched his ass disappear behind the shower curtain. She loved his dimples.

She heard the water splash against his skin and could see the outline of his body through the shower curtain. _What am I doing? _She asked herself. _This is crazy!_Her hands hesitated at the hem of her shirt, while a war waged inside of her. She gave in and yanked the shirt over her head and shimmied out of her shorts. She took her hair out of the ponytail and brushed through it, clipping it on top of her head.

"Sookie?" Eric said quietly from behind the shower curtain.

"Yes, Eric?" She swallowed nervously. _Am I really doing this?_ She asked herself. She darted a look at herself in the mirror.

"Would you have a comb I could use on my hair?" She heard the shampoo squirt out of the bottle. She longed to see what he looked like in the shower, wet and soapy. She knew his skin would be slick under her touch

She grabbed a wide toothed comb out of the drawer." Here." She reached around the curtain.

His hair was lathered with her shampoo, the suds running down his forehead into his eyes. "Can you give me a hand?" He asked, squinting at her through the soap. He turned his back to her, presumably so she could reach his hair.

She hesitated for a moment, knowing once she went forward, there was no going back. "Sookie?"

She moved the curtain aside and stepped into the shower with him, wiping the soap from his eyes. His eyes flew open and were startled to see her there. She felt his gaze on her body as it started to leave her face. "Hey, buddy, eyes up here!" She snapped her fingers to get his attention.

He grinned mischievously. "Eyes above the waist?"

She rolled her eyes. "How about above the neck?" She reached up to his head to scrub his hair and to get the cement loose.

His knees bent and her fingers tangled into his blond locks and started to massage it. She heard a soft sigh come from his lips and wondered how long it had been since he had someone pamper him like this. He inhaled deeply as her wrist passed his face, his eyes slipping open to take a peak at her. His fangs came down with a click and she saw them peaking out from behind his perfect lips.

She stepped closer, trapping his hardness against her stomach. She rinsed his hair under the water and applied the conditioner. He took the comb and ran it through. Her hands slid down to his chest, making small circles in the shampoo trails, savoring the way his skin felt under his fingers.

When he finished combing his hair he began to wash with her sponge. She took if from him and ran it over his arms, his chest and his stomach. A low groan escaped his throat as he stepped away from her into the water to rinse his hair. Goose pimples rose on her flesh and she felt her nipples harden. He made room for her under the water and stepped in closer to him, letting the heat warm her muscles and flesh. Her arm brushed against his stomach, sending tingles down her thighs. His eyes were fixated on the base of her neck, a look of longing flashing across his face.

She placed her hands on his abdomen, steering him back against the shower wall. She slid down his body, washing his hips, his thighs and his calves. She slowly stood back up and watched him bite his lip as she reached behind him 1to wash the back of his legs and ass. The soap slid between their skin as her body brushed against his. He took the loofah from her and raised an eyebrow," May I?" He asked softly.

She stared into his eyes, puzzled by all that she saw there. Cockiness and anger, but most of all, his eyes were soft and warm. The answer was yes, obviously, yes, but to not to the question he was asking. He ran the soapy sponge over her shoulders, down her arms and she shuddered from his touch.

"No," she whispered softly.

"No?" He repeated, confusion crossing his perfect features.

"No," she said again, taking the sponge gently from his hand. "No, you can't wash me." She hung the sponge on the shower caddy.

He took her face into his large hands, cupping her cheeks. His eyes bore into hers, looking for answers. "Sookie?"

"But there are other things you can do," she continued, leaning into him. His mouth hungrily found hers; kissing her with a passion she didn't know was possible. He wrapped his lips around her tongue, sucking hungrily. Her hands moved over his broad shoulders, squeezing the flesh under her hands. A flood of emotion washed over her body and she clung to his biceps. They flexed under her grip as he spun her around, pushing her back against the wall.

She moaned as he rubbed himself against her, gripping her hips and grinding himself against her. His hands cupped her breasts and teased and pinched her nipples until they hot and warm. Her heart pounded with each touch of his hands, which each lick of his tongue. He lowered his mouth to her brown breast and began to suck on her nipple. Her hands tightened in his hair, burying his face in breasts. His tongue lathed her skin and his fangs gently nipped at her. She reached between them, taking his hardness into her hand, stroking it hesitantly. He shuddered under her ministrations and his eyes closed for a moment.

"Eric," she whispered into his chest, her lips sucking his erect nipple. "I want you."

She felt his tongue dart across the skin of her neck as he took in a deep, although unnecessary, breath. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I want to forget." Her mouth caught his and she hungrily returned his kisses. Her tongue stroked his fangs, causing him to moan into her mouth.

"Sookie, this is not how I want our first time to be," he said quietly, catching her eyes. "I want have sex with you, but not to forget Bill."

She grasped his hands that were on either side of her cheeks. "I want you, Eric. I have wanted you for a very long time. I want to do this with you."

He reached behind him and turned off the water. He stepped away from her, grabbing a towel and handing her one before drying himself off. She watched his movements, at a loss.

She stood next to him on the bath mat, confused and suddenly cold. "Eric? Please?"

He brought a finger to her lips. "Hush, lover," and suddenly he picked her up into his arms. He crossed the way into her bedroom, gently placing her the down comforter that covered her queen bed. She reached for him, feeling the absence of his body against hers. She felt her weight shift on the bed as he kneeled over her, his long body hovering over hers. His mouth brushed soft kisses to her forehead, her eyes, her cheeks and mouth. Her own opened to him willingly, hungrily, nibbling at his lips as the weight of his body rested upon her. His hand squeezed her breast, massaging in a way that made her warm between her legs.

He leaned his forehead against hers, gently rubbing his face against hers. It was soft, like what she would imagine a butterfly wing to feel like against her skin. It moved her that he could be so gentle. His hand ran down her side, his nails brushing his skin before his fingers slid between her legs. She gasped as he began to stroke her folds, his fingers slipping inside easily with how hot and ready she was for him.

"Sookie," he breathed out," you feel so warm."

She shuddered under him and moved in time with his fingers, her mouth again reaching for his. He pressed against her leg, sliding along her thigh. She was nervous; since Eric would only be the second man she had been with. She knew it would hurt, but hoped the pain would be bearable. She arched her back and he bent his head down, taking her breast into his mouth again. His fangs nipped at the skin, and she shook with her need.

"I want you inside me, Eric," she breathed into his ear. Her voice did not sound like her own, but wanton with desire. "Now."

He brushed himself at her entrance, his tip at her opening. His lips found her again. "Look at me," he whispered and her eyes opened. She was lost in his baby blues and she knew he could see into her soul, and the desire burning there for him. She pricked her tongue against his fang and he tasted the blood in his mouth.

"Go ahead," she smiled softly, knowing how much he craved her blood. "Taste me."

He groaned and sucked her tongue into his mouth, his fingers quickening their pace inside of her. She knew the sweet fae in her blood was almost more than he could stand. She steadied her hands on his hips, urging him forward. He pushed himself inside of her and she cried out, her hips rising to meet his. He filled her so completely; it was as if there bodies were designed to fit together. He began a slow and steady pace, sheathing himself deeply inside of her and she reached against him to feel him closer. Her hips rocked against his and she saw him look down her body, to where their bodies were joined together. He shuddered and raised his eyes to hers and she could see how turned on he was by watching their bodies move.

"Will you take my blood?" He asked, his voice heavy with desire.

"Yes," she whispered," I want to taste you." She brushed her hair to the side, exposing her neck as he bit into his wrist and brought it to her mouth. Before she took it into her mouth, she stretched her neck to the side. "Drink me." She ran the tip of her tongue along his wrist, savoring the thick and sweet taste. She opened her mouth and started to suck as he sank his head to her neck. His tongue brushed against her skin and then his lips began to kiss and suck.

She raised her hips to meet each of his thrusts, her nails digging into his back. He nuzzled her skin and slowly bit into her. She cried out as he began to drink her in. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, allowing him full control over how deep he moved.

She softly kissed his wrist as the bite healed in front of her eyes.

"You taste so sweet," he murmured, licking her wound closed. He sat back on his heels, taking her with him so that she now straddled his lap. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, burying her face into his neck, her fingers in his hair.

She braced her feet on either side of him on the bed and lifted herself in a slow and maddeningly steady rhythm. His hands guided her hips as she felt her orgasm nearing.

"I will wait for you," he whispered into her ear, his hands gripping her.

"I am so close," she responded, opening her eyes. He held her gaze, as their open mouths brushed blindly against one another. Her skin began to burn as her back arched and her body began to tense. He rocked his body into hers and her head fell back as she started to cry out. He pulled her back against him, pounding into her as his own release neared. His mouth caught her breast and his fangs pierced the skin.

"Eric!" She screamed, her hands grasping his hair, burying him closer to her. He groaned in response as he lost himself in her.

"Mitt hjärta är fullt, älskare." He whispered to her, his body still moving gently in hers. His hands stroked her back and her hair, now out of her clip. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. "Älskare."

She pressed her lips to his forehead as he rested it against her face. His fingers trailed over her skin softly, making her shudder with delight. She sighed into his hair, inhaling his smell.

**Authors note: I used to do a LOT of fan fic writing, as well as regular fiction, but it has been a long time, working on getting myself back in the groove. Some of this I have had to force out, but I know as I get my flow back it will come easier. I appreciate you guys going on this ride with me and all of the reviews will give me inspiration to continue. :o) I am not used to flipping between different POVs, or writing from a man's perspective, so I will see how comfortable I feel with it and if it doesn't work, I will just settle into Sookie's POV, although I do find Eric much more appealing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: Just a quick fic post so I am not breaking any rules. Just wrote and posted a new Eric/Sookie fic "After The Storm"**

She felt so safe in his arms, petite and small. He had whispered softly in her ear as he came, in what she assumed was his native tongue. His body was spooned around hers. She held his hand in hers, slowly bringing it to her mouth to give it a soft kiss.

Behind her he sighed and nuzzled into her neck. "You smell heavenly, lover."

She rolled onto her back to look at him and he braced himself on his arm. "What did you say at the end, when you…well, you know."

He chuckled, his blue eyes sparkling in the moonlight. "When I what, Sookie? When I came? Deep inside of you?"

She blushed and swatted at him. "Don't try to distract me with that nasty talk."

He grinned and kissed her on the lips. "I all ready have." He winked at her.

"Eric," she pleaded, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"You want to know that badly?" He asked, his fingers trailing over the skin of her stomach.

She nodded. "Please."

"I said 'mitt hjärta är fullt, älskare'." The words rolled off of his tongue so smoothly.

She giggled. " I heard that part. I just don't know what it means."

The smile faded from his face and he dipped down to press his lips to hers again. "My heart is full, lover." He whispered softly.

Her hand stroked his cheek, feeling the light stubble that grew there. She fingered the dimple in his chin. She had longed to touch it ever since she met him. She didn't know how to respond to his sentiment, so she settled for kissing him.

"Had I known sex with you would be amazing, Sookie, I would have tried to get into your bed that much sooner," he said playfully.

She laughed and raised up on his chest, her blonde curls caressing his bare skin. "You _have_ been trying, Eric. Ever since I met you."

He laughed from the bottom of his belly, hugging her into his arms. "Touché."

She laid her head back down on his chest, her fingers slowly stroking his nipple, touching the fine hairs that dusted his chest. Reflecting on all that happened over the last 24 hours, she let out a shaky sigh.

"Are you all right?" Eric asked softly.

She nodded into his chest. "A lot has happened over the last day."

"It has. You saved me from burning," he held her tighter in his arms.

"You chained me in your basement." She punched him in the arm and raised her head to look at him. "Don't ever do that again!"

He laughed and shook his head. "Never. It was for your own safety, Sookie."

"I know," she answered. "You walked into the sunlight to protect me from Russell."

"And I would do it again," he affirmed, brushing his hand through her soft hair. He touched his lips to her neck. "And again. And again." With each statement he pressed his lips to her skin.

"Thank you, for being honest with me about Bill." She laced her fingers through his.

He responded by squeezing her hand. "I will always be honest with you."

Authors note: This fic is not finished.


End file.
